Characters
by 890X
Summary: Bios of all the characters that will appear in "The Dead". It will constantly be adding people and their statuses as the story progresses. OCs are welcomed, just PM me and we are welcomed to discuss how your character will play out in the story. -890X
1. Gone

Hola. If you read the summary then, well, you get the jest. Only main characters. Penguin's bios taken from their website.

Skipper: Skipper has the heart of an action hero and the swagger to match. He's a natural leader with a single-minded focus on results. Skipper approaches every situation with intensity, which may explain his overly active imagination. To Skipper, every innocent coincidence appears to be a nefarious conspiracy. It's a good thing that he's 100% confident that only his team is capable of finding the truth!

Status: Alive

Kowalski: When Skipper needs analysis or an immediate invention, Kowalski is there with his crayon, notebook and slightly skewed scientific method. Kowalski's authoritative attitude covers up the fact that he usually doesn't have a clue about what's happening. Even though Kowalski's a self-proclaimed scientific mastermind, he doesn't read English any better than the rest of the Penguins.

Status: Alive

Rico: Rico is the ultimate loose cannon and has (literally) internalized his role as demolitions expert. He has an entire munitions department in his gut and the remarkable ability to "retrieve" on demand the appropriate bomb or any number of useful items. Can opener? Fishing poll? 10,000 ball bearings? Bass guitar? Got it.

Status: Alive

Private: Private is a bit fuzzy on who he is and his role in the group. Since he's not so sure of himself, Private is completely open to every experience. The zoo can be a rough place (especially the Reptile House) and Private is a little too obviously naïve for his own good. Private's openness makes him the most likely to party with the lemurs for better or for worse.

Status: Alive

Marlene: An otter originally from Northern California, Marlene is still adjusting to her new life in Manhattan. Fiercely independent, Marlene has decided not to choose sides between the Penguins and the Lemurs. In fact, she finds herself agreeing with Skipper as often as she agrees with King Julien. Marlene's playful spirit often clashes with Skipper's organization and discipline but that doesn't hurt their friendship.

Status: Alive?

Ray: A brown furred lemur who grew up in the deserts and mesas of Arizona. His accent is has a southern twang with a bit of New York sediments. Though he does have many trust issues, he is mostly avoided. Always starting arguments over decisions. Though, it is said that under all that girth and anger, there is a soft spot in the big guy's heart.

Status: Alive

Stet: An owl from the Land of Enchantment state of New Mexico. Born and raised, h set talon on the big city and met the gang. He has a kind and loving heart. He will never speak behind your back, though, he will arrest anyone who happens to mention the words "swag" and "yolo".

Status: Alive

There are many more to come (and go).


	2. Inferno

Hola. If you read the summary then, well, you get the jest. Only main characters. Penguin's bios taken from their website.

Skipper: Skipper has the heart of an action hero and the swagger to match. He's a natural leader with a single-minded focus on results. Skipper approaches every situation with intensity, which may explain his overly active imagination. To Skipper, every innocent coincidence appears to be a nefarious conspiracy. It's a good thing that he's 100% confident that only his team is capable of finding the truth!

Status: Alive

Kowalski: When Skipper needs analysis or an immediate invention, Kowalski is there with his crayon, notebook and slightly skewed scientific method. Kowalski's authoritative attitude covers up the fact that he usually doesn't have a clue about what's happening. Even though Kowalski's a self-proclaimed scientific mastermind, he doesn't read English any better than the rest of the Penguins.

Status: Alive

Rico: Rico is the ultimate loose cannon and has (literally) internalized his role as demolitions expert. He has an entire munitions department in his gut and the remarkable ability to "retrieve" on demand the appropriate bomb or any number of useful items. Can opener? Fishing poll? 10,000 ball bearings? Bass guitar? Got it.

Status: Alive

Private: Private is a bit fuzzy on who he is and his role in the group. Since he's not so sure of himself, Private is completely open to every experience. The zoo can be a rough place (especially the Reptile House) and Private is a little too obviously naïve for his own good. Private's openness makes him the most likely to party with the lemurs for better or for worse.

Status: Alive

Marlene: An otter originally from Northern California, Marlene is still adjusting to her new life in Manhattan. Fiercely independent, Marlene has decided not to choose sides between the Penguins and the Lemurs. In fact, she finds herself agreeing with Skipper as often as she agrees with King Julien. Marlene's playful spirit often clashes with Skipper's organization and discipline but that doesn't hurt their friendship.

Status: Alive

Ray: A brown furred lemur who grew up in the deserts and mesas of Arizona. His accent is has a southern twang with a bit of New York sediments. Though he does have many trust issues, he is mostly avoided. Always starting arguments over decisions. Though, it is said that under all that girth and anger, there is a soft spot in the big guy's heart.

Status: Alive

Stet: An owl from the Land of Enchantment state of New Mexico. Born and raised, h set talon on the big city and met the gang. He has a kind and loving heart. He will never speak behind your back, though, he will arrest anyone who happens to mention the words "swag" and "yolo".

Status: Alive

Mitch: Wife of Stet.

Status: Dead

Cause of death: Bitten and turned. Put down by Rico.

There are many more to come (and go).


End file.
